<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一些代价 by MargaretSchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753118">一些代价</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi'>MargaretSchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冒充白魔的黑魔被白魔本人抓包，并为自己的行为付出了代价</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白魔/黑魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一些代价</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevnoraak/gifts">Hevnoraak</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乌尔达哈的流沙屋里，聚集着无数的冒险者。他们在行会里修整、寻觅同伴、准备着下一次的冒险。但并不是每一支小队都其乐融融，比如现在这一支。<br/>“为什么那魔物一巴掌把黑骑都打得死而不僵了，你却把天赐给你自己？要不是赤魔法师玩了命的读赤治疗，我们整个队伍都要玩完！这该是一个白魔法师应有的水平吗，为什么要这样演我们，我们做错了什么吗？”骑士将头盔拍在流沙屋的桌上，“咚”地一下闷响，吓得麦酒跳出了杯沿，溅在桌上。<br/>“不是的，我……”白魔法师低头承受同伴们不解的眼光，和夹杂在话语中的不悦。他压低兜帽，试图从社恐贫瘠的词库里找出些许措辞解释自己的行为。<br/>“他是新手。”一个白发的男性精灵大步走过来，替白魔法师解了围。好在这次冒险并未给小队带来实质性的损失，小队成员们也对新人有一定的容忍，精灵陪着笑脸打了几个哈哈，他们便不再追究责任，自顾自讨论起下回的任务来。精灵再次看了几位冒险者一眼，见他们已不再关注自己，便紧紧抓住白魔法师，不让他伺机逃跑。同时，他们身上腾起蓝紫色光芒。一阵以太波动扭曲而过，两人从流沙屋中消失。<br/>穿过以太流，他们直接回到高脚孤丘的住房内。<br/>“为什么偷我的衣服？还冒充我来败坏我的名声？你不知道现在多少人因为你的冒充而不愿意跟我下本？”阿达马利克当然是对这件事生气的，但此刻，看见卡林那利昂刚从副本里回归的狼狈模样，怒火便助长了欲火。于是他并未等待卡林那利昂的回答，就将他摁在床铺上。<br/>真正的白魔法师从柜子里取出大捆绳索，将卡林那利昂两手重叠于身后，使他不能挣扎。可没了手还有脚，卡林那利昂几次尝试踢开来者，却不料想双脚抬起之时，白魔法师的风属性以太就将其固定。这对本职是黑魔法师的卡林那利昂而言，只要花点功夫，依旧能够破开，但是他尽管表面上呈现出反抗的姿态，内心深处却隐隐希望这羞辱持续下去。<br/>卡林那利昂的白魔法师着装与阿达马利克的如出一辙，因此，尽管卡林那利昂仍试图反抗，但被脱下衣物的时间反而比平常更快。粗绳在他身上缠绕，成结，最后竟是一个常在漫画书和小电影里能看见的龟甲缚。阿达马利克在他的乳首和股间分别打结，大腿根部和腹部也有粗绳绕过，卡林那利昂只要稍微挪动身躯，材质粗糙的绳索就会磨蹭他全身的肌肤，将愉快与疼痛同时制造而出。卡林那利昂不得不跪坐在床上，性器与柔软的被褥摩擦，在最敏感的尖端处产生痒意，催得人更加渴求淫糜而粗暴的交媾。<br/>当然，表面上的反抗需要继续。卡林那利昂忽然想起自己还是冒险者时，意外听某个恋童癖说起，他曾经亵玩过一个精灵族的小男孩，男孩的名字似乎正是阿达马利克。他便骂道：“松开我，妈的，你有病？小时候被玩出心理阴影了？”<br/>蓦然，阿达马利克挂在脸上的笑容凝滞了。他从未与人提及过这桩丑事，但卡林那利昂却如说出一个常识般轻易挑起他的那永远疼痛的过去。尽管他已不再年轻，也不会为这件事愤怒到失去理智，但愤怒依旧是存在的。他再次转身，从抽屉里拿出了剃须的刀片，贴在卡林那利昂的腿根：“你要为你的话语付出代价。”<br/>尽管他心知肚明，论恶劣程度，自己即将做的事与幼年时那个让他品尝屈辱的男人并无实质上的区别，但他要做。<br/>卡林那利昂心里咯噔一下，刀片的冰凉让他反应过来，阿达马利克是真正生气了。他试图挣扎抵抗，但带来的后果仅仅是遭受绳索更多的摩擦，进而让身体变得更加兴奋。<br/>刀片慢条斯理地将卷曲的黑色毛发剃下，性器因羞耻和潜藏在内心深处的些许微妙快意而分泌出前列腺液，随着汗液一同散发出淫糜的气味。就连卡林那利昂自己都闻到这气味，羞耻感瞬间涌上大脑。<br/>刀片有些钝了，遇到个别并不服从安排的阴毛，阿达马利克便抬手去拔。身体立即开始修复这小小的伤口，大脑便遵循身体的本能，释放出安慰神经的信号，于是疼痛过后，竟还残留了小小的欢愉。<br/>“像巨龙首营地外的黑羊。”见卡林那利昂的双腿之间只剩下了一根光秃秃的性器，阿达马利克放下刀片，忽然说了这么一句。卡林那利昂先是一愣，随后才想起，黑羊毛在交易板上要价颇高，许多落魄的冒险者会亲自去雪原抓捕黑羊，剃了毛发去换钱。他有幸见过那场景，黑色的毛发被羊毛器一排一排地推去，只露出暗色的皮肤，就像阿达马利克刚刚做的那样。<br/>这个白魔法师居然说他是羊。<br/>“你才是羊，你全家都是羊。”卡林那利昂立即还以颜色，阿达马利克并不理会他苍白的言语反抗，打开一瓶紫色的特级恢复药，往他的后穴里灌了少许，权当润滑，还能在待会粗暴侵犯时用以恢复。冰冷的液体立即让卡林那利昂打了个寒颤，于是又一串脏话冒出。殊不知阿达马利克喜欢的正是不屈服与厌恶，卡林那利昂越是痛骂，他就越兴致高涨。<br/>阿达马利克见半瓶药水已经进了卡林那利昂的肚，便打算将其抽出。谁料想他的肠道却因寒意而紧缩，死死贴在药瓶的长颈上，像是不舍得将含住的异物吐出似的。阿达马利克手上发力，那瓶子才被拔出，发出“啵”的一声。于是他打趣般“啧啧”两声，果不其然又换来了一串卡林那利昂对其亲戚的亲切问候。<br/>阿达马利克将捆得严实的卡林那利昂向前一推，头和胸口都贴在被褥上，任由绳索摩擦。他的臀部则高高翘在阿达马利克面前，恢复剂从谷道里溢出来，顺着大腿滑落。他懒得做前戏和扩张，那些麻烦的事情是服务身下人的，并不能让他自己在待会的性事中更加快乐，索性将麻烦事省去吧。于是男性精灵直接掰开臀瓣，将性器放入卡林那利昂的后穴。<br/>肠道内是温暖的，恢复剂已经将内里全部濡湿，哪怕是直接深入也没有太多的疼痛。只是卡林那利昂的肠道还处于收缩状态，为了排出体内的异物而蠕动着，可内壁软肉偏偏因此吸紧了阿达马利克的性器。那根粗壮的阳物不懂风情，在未被欢迎的情况下逆着肠肉的蠕动继续深入，疼得卡林那利昂呲牙咧嘴。可一旦性器刺激到前列腺，他便尝到了甜头。无与伦比的欢愉瞬间遍布全身，令他下意识地连脚指头都收紧。<br/>阿达马利克却并不满足于单纯的抽动，这远称不上他想要的惩罚。他找来皮鞭，一下一下在卡林那利昂身上抽打。皮鞭所触的肌肤立即泛红，与绳索的勒痕混在一起，看上去伤痕累累。而在抽打的瞬间，阿达马利克那早已进入后穴伸出的性器便配合着抽打，狠狠顶上了离前列腺最近的那处肠道。快感与疼痛混杂着蹿入大脑，令卡林那利昂一时分不清到底是侵犯带来了快乐，还是鞭打带来了快乐。<br/>这时而痛苦时而快活的折磨持续了许久，原本已经有些适应的卡林那利昂却有了新的痛苦。在阿达马利克将他的耻毛剃光以后，顺手将他光溜溜的性器卡入了绳索内。这绳结缚得太紧，于是精液一直被卡在生殖器中。快感不断累积着，可卡林那利昂迟迟无法射出，并达到高潮。于是累积过头的快感一点点成了负担和痛苦。他不想在高潮的先后顺序上输给阿达马利克，便苦苦坚持着。<br/>阿达马利克经验丰富，想来也预料到了这一点，故而变本加厉地抽插起来。卡林那利昂先是破口大骂，可叫骂只让阿达马利克的攻击更加有力了。敏感部位被频繁地碾压，甚至无法得到喘息的机会。卡林那利昂咬牙忍耐，可累积的快感越多，性器的充血越严重，绳索所造成的的痛苦就越多。他实在忍受不住，开了求饶的口：“拜托、求你了，让我射吧……”<br/>不再骂人的卡林那利昂令阿达马利克索然无味，反正性欲也发泄了不少，他便懒得继续。阿达马利克草草抽动两下，将精液留在卡林那利昂体内，又勾动绳索，替他松绑。绳索刚有松动，卡林那利昂便倒抽一口气，仿佛是想要忍耐，却并没有忍耐成功，射在了被褥上。随后，他似乎仍是觉得自己输给了阿达马利克，却又熬不过身体的疲惫，郁闷地钻进被窝里进行修整，等待改日再战他个三百回合。<br/>阿达马利克撇撇嘴，脸上是意犹未尽的表情。不过在兴奋情绪逐渐平静后，他也感到了疲惫。既然卡林那利昂已经率先暖好了被窝，他可没理由不用，便也钻入被褥，借着卡林那利昂的体温入睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>